The Miko's Spell
by ANiMECHiK3243
Summary: A dark miko casts a spell on the Inu gang, her brothers, and some innocent girls. What kind of spell, you ask? A love spell.
1. Chapter 1

The Miko's Spell

I could have not put this story up without the help of a good friend Crys. Thanks for all the help i couldn't have done this without you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the anime InuYasha. I do, however, own the girl who appears at the end of chapter one…

* * *

"InuYasha, can we please rest for a little while?" Shippo asked tiredly. "We've been walking all day and haven't had one break."  
"Shut up, Shippo. You're such a wimp," InuYasha said with a grunt.

"Kagome, InuYasha's being mean to me again!" Shippo whined as he climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"See what I'm talking about? You can't even stand up for yourself," InuYasha said." You always go to Kagome to protect you." In an attempt to appeal to Kagome's motherly instincts, Shippo put on a big crybaby pout. It worked.  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "Sit!" InuYasha fell – face first – to the ground.

"Oi, wench, what was that for!" InuYasha mumbled, face implanted in the ground.  
When InuYasha managed to get up, Kagome yelled at him. "Shippo's just a kid, InuYasha!" Kagome scolded. InuYasha put his hands in his haori and looked away; he didn't want to risk getting sat again. Sango and Miroku just watched them fight, sighing. This happened fairly often.

"Fine, we'll take a break," InuYasha said, pretending that it was his idea all along.

"Finally," Shippo muttered.  
Spotting a river, Kagome decided to go get some fresh water for her water bottle. "Hey, InuYasha, I'm going to go fill up my water bottle, okay?" With a 'feh', InuYasha nodded, but made sure to keep an eye on her in case a demon attacked.  
As Kagome walked over to the river, she wondered to herself, 'Why does InuYasha have to be so mean to Shippo all the time?'

With InuYasha…

InuYasha was sitting on the branch of a tree, leaning against the trunk. His eyes were closed, but his ears were pricked up. He could hear Kagome walking toward the river and Shippo playing with Kirara. He could even hear the wind whistling through the leaves around him.  
Slap.  
"Pervert!" Sango snapped. InuYasha smirked.  
'I swear, one day, Sango is going to kill that monk,' InuYasha thought to himself.

With Kagome…

When Kagome reached the river, she unscrewed the cap of her bottle and bent down. Holding the bottle under the rushing water, she waited for it to fill up. Aimlessly, she glanced around and saw a tree a little ways downstream stretching from her side of the river to the other. It was so thick, that if there hadn't been branches on one side, Kagome would have thought it was a bridge.  
A sudden movement on the other side of the river caught her eye. A little ways downstream, past the tree, stood a girl who looked to be just about the same age as Kagome.  
Blinking, Kagome stood – careless to the fact that her bottle was only half full – and studied the girl. She seemed human, and there was no aura of evil around her.

'I wonder who that could be.'

* * *

I'll write the next chapter soon! (maybe) well hope you love it so far. 

Love SaR

well if i get 3 reviews i will write the next chapter if i get 12 i will write 3 more chapters hope you like the beginging 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: (to lawyers) I don't own it, okay? (lawyers walk away) (yells after them) GET A LIFE!**

_Last time: Kagome just spotted a girl on the other side of the river. Who could it be?_

Kagome continued to stare at the girl. Icy cold water on her hand suddenly made her look down. Her bottle was over filling. "Crap," she muttered, jumping up.

Tensing at her voice, the girl started, staring at Kagome. For a moment, the girls stared at each other. Suddenly, the other girl turned and darted into the forest.

A sudden, strange longing to know who the girl was caused Kagome to twist the cap on her bottle and begin to chase her. Reaching the fallen tree, she started to walk to the other side of the river, arms held aloft for balance. The tree wobbled precariously.

'_Man, this tree looked sturdier from farther away.'_

_**With Sango and Miroku…**_

"I wonder where Kagome is?" Sango sighed to Miroku, concern written on her pretty face.

"She's probably just taking a walk," Miroku said soothingly as his hand inched over to Sango's backside.

"Yeah, you're probably right," She replied, brightening up… and quickly darkening again when Miroku rubbed her butt.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku, who soon had a red hand print on his face.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered, shaking his head. "He'll never learn." Kirara meowed in agreement.

_**With Kagome…**_

Kagome had managed to cross the river – no thanks to that evil tree! – and was now running after the girl.

Stopping suddenly, Kagome sensed something she had never felt before. It wasn't evil, exactly, but it sent odd chills up her spine. Shivering, she laid out her options. She had no clue where the girl had gone, so following her was out. There was always turning back, but somehow, that seemed like a childish thing to do. Then, there was following the feeling.

After thinking it over carefully, Kagome decided that giving up was for pansies. She was gonna follow this feeling no matter what. That'd show InuYasha! She was no pansy! Determined, Kagome began to sprint away, following her instincts blindly. Eventually, the feeling faded and Kagome noticed her surroundings for the first time.

'_Crap. Where the heck am I?'_ She wondered. Panic began to take hold of her and she opened her mouth to call for InuYasha. His demonic senses **should** be able to hear her, right?

'_Wait… If I call for InuYasha, he'll think I'm a wimp.'_ She said to herself. Looking around, she tried to regain her bearings. Suddenly, she thought she caught sight of a dim flickering through the trees.

'_What could that be?'_

_**At the camp fire…**_

"Crys, you'll never believe what happen to me when I was getting firewood!" Sar exclaimed as she set the said wood down by her sister.

"What?" Crys asked curiously.

"A human started to chase me," Sar said, smirking.

"Really?" Crys asked, concerned. Sar just kept on smirking.

"Yeah. I just called out my wings and flew off, though," Sar said, stretched out her feathery wings. Like her hair, they were black with silver streaks in them.

Crys' eyes widened and her concerned demeanor instantly vanished into rage. "WHAT! YOU IDIOT! What have I told you about showing your true appearance to anyone?"

"She didn't see me…" Sar muttered, scuffing her bare feet into the dirt. Crys was touchy on the subject of their powers, and she didn't want to get her any angrier.

"Still…" Crys began, but the sudden snap of a branch made both girls freeze. Turning, they stared at the human girl that stood there, eyes wide as she took in their appearances.

"Are…are those… wings?" Kagome stammered.

Sar tensed, standing up. "Crys, she's the one! She's the human who was following me!"

"WHAT?" Crys cried, standing as well. "You said she didn't see you!"

"She didn't!"

"Then could you please tell me WHY SHE IS STANDING RIGHT THERE?" Crys' black-flecked silver eyes were beginning to tint red in frustration.

Kagome decided that this was as good a time as ever to speak up. And what better way to get someone's attention than to say "Um"?

The one named 'Crys' didn't even look up. Kagome tried again, this time a little louder. "Excuse me…" She said, hesitant to step in the middle their fight.

Crys ignored her and continued ranting at her sister, getting angrier by the minute. Finally, Kagome screamed, "PLEASE, I DIDN'T SEE HER!"

Crys finally shut up and looked at her. "What did you say, human?" She murmured quietly.

Alarmed at the intense look the… whatever she was… was giving her, Kagome squeaked, "I didn't see her. I just sensed something weird over here, so I followed my instincts."

Slowly, Crys' eyes faded back to their usual silver and black. "I see…" She said. Turning back to her sister, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Sar… Forgive me?"

Sar grinned widely, showing sharp, little fangs in place of her canines. "Of course! You know me – I'm too lazy to hold a grudge!" The girls grinned at each other and hugged.

Pulling apart, both studied the human that had dared to interrupt their fight. "So… who **are** you?" Asked Crys, her curious. "Most humans can't sense us as being anything other than human. Heck, most **demons** can't sense what we are!"

"My name's Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome said hesitantly.

Sensing her unsureness, Sar smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." She let out a tinkling laugh. "You got me out of getting beaten up by Crys! As far as I'm concerned, I owe you! I'm Sarina, by the way. Call me Sar. I'm not gonna put up with any of that girly crap."

"I'm Crystal. You can call me Crys," her sister added. (Pronunciation: Chris)

Sar was about Kagome's age. By appearances, anyway. Her silver-streaked black hair was only a few inches longer than Kagome's. Like her hair and wings, her eyes were a dark black with silver flecks in them – opposite of Crys' silver eyes with black flecks.

Their skin was tan, showing that they were often out in the sun. Their wings were large and feathered, like birds. Both girls' eyes, hair, and wings were the same – opposite of her sister. Sar's features were black with silver streaks; Crys' were silver with black streaks.

It was their clothes that intrigued Kagome most. Those clothes… they looked like they were from the future!

Sar wore black, baggy capris and a black jacket. The jacket was cut short, showing off her tan, flat stomach.

Crys, on the other hand, wore a skimpy red shirt with black lace around the top and bottom. On her legs, she wore low, tight jeans.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Both girls carelessly glanced down at their outfits and shrugged. "We make our own clothes," Sar explained.

"From the cloth we buy at villages," added Crys.

"But… no one else where clothes like it!" Kagome pointed out. In this time, people were modest. They wore baggy clothes that suited their working lives.

Sar shrugged again. "So? We prefer to set trends, not follow old ones."

"Old, **ugly** ones," Crys added, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Kagome nodded in understanding. She didn't think that she would enjoy wearing those bland, colorless clothes either.

Smiling, Kagome approached them… only to be knocked back by what seemed to be a wall of solid, inflexible air. "Huh?" She asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"Oops!" Crys giggled. "Sorry. Forgot about the barrier." She focused for a moment. Suddenly, the necklace resting on her chest glowed. Kagome stared at it. It was a magnificent piece of jewelry. Hanging off the silver chain was a blue crystal. It was the crystal that was glowing. After a second, it stopped and the barrier vanished.

The moment Kagome was through the barrier, the crystal glowed again. Behind her, she sensed that the barrier had been put up again.

Kagome hadn't noticed the crystal until then. Upon closer examination, Sar had one too. Hers, however, had a red crystal. Both were stunning, and no doubt valuable.

"How do you do that?" She asked, amazed.

Crys shrugged. "Anyone who has the slightest bit of magic can do it. The more magic you can control, the stronger you can make your shield."

"Like Naraku…" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Who's Naraku?" Asked Crys.

Sar beat Kagome to explaining. "He's the half demon who's stealing the Shikon Jewel shards, remember?" She sighed in frustration.

"Oh, right!" Crys exclaimed. "I keep forgetting his name," she told Kagome.

"But how'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"When our friend Midoriko died, hers and the demon's soul she was battling fused and created the Shikon Jewel," explained Crys. "Then our OTHER friend…"

"**EX**-friend!" Sar interjected.

"Our** EX**-friend stole it, thinking that it could grant her Midoriko's power," Crys said, anger glinting in her eyes.

"She was always jealous of Midoriko," Sar hissed angrily. "Midoriko was pretty, powerful, and kind. Our ex-friend was jealous, and tried to steal the jewel in order to become better than Midoriko."

"We got it away from her, luckily, but she's still after it," Crys continued.

By now, Kagome thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head in shock. If Sar and Crys had been friends with Midoriko, then… Oh my gosh, how old **were** they?

* * *

Okay since i got one review i will keep on writing for what he said - well the next chapter will be coming soon!

Sar

Oh and thanks for the review snowman80!


End file.
